dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardock vs Shadow
description Shadow vs barodck.PNG|shadow vs bardock (base forms) Ssj bardock vs super shadow.PNG|shadow vs bardock (super forms) Capture.PNG|shadow vs bardock (ssj3 vs hyper) Season one episode 4. Sonic vs DBZ. the two more serious black haired precursors to the main heroes face off. Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESERCH ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED The dbx (green hill zone) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cgpksxqUlM Bardock walked though the green hill zone. He had sensed a high power level and decided to check it out. Bardock suddenly turned around as shadow the hedgehog jumped at him, charging a chaos spear. Knowing this was the power he had sensed, bardock readied himself for the fight of his life. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZX96Nb3IgE Shadow threw the chaos spear at Bardock, the saiyan shooting a ki blast to counter it. Shadow quickly rammed into bardock's gut before punching him multiple times. Bardock jumped back and blasted shadow with a powerful ki energy wave. Shadow blocked the attack, but just barely. He has multiple burn marks on his body, and his inhibitor rings where on the ground. A powerful gold aura sounded shadow as he rushed at bardock. Shadow: I AM SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!!! Shadow slammed into bardock at full force, punching him though a bolder. Bardock stood up only for shadow to grab him and throw him into a mountain. Shadow flew up and charged a chaos spear before shooting it at the mountain, completely blowing it up. Bardock stood in the ashes of the mountain, parts of his armor had gotten blown off. His eyes glowing green, bardock's hair rised and turned gold. He had become a super saiyan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLJuT8zPmvA Bardock flew up at shadow, punching him before slamming him into the ground. Bardock charged down at shadow, shooting full power ki blasts. Shadow dodged the blasts and pulled out the chaos emeralds, turning into super shadow. Shadow flew up and head-butted bardock before kneeing his gut. Bardock responded by punching shadow in the face. The two flew around and attacked each other, punching and blasting each other. Shadow: It's not over yet! Shadow dashed over at bardock and slammed him to the ground before pelting him with chaos lances, creating a large red explosion. Shadow: YOUR GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL FILTHY SAIYAN!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rApuelWrBFk Shadow then concentrated all his power into a single blast, and threw it at bardock. Bardock yelled as the blast hit him, the red explosion growing bigger, leaving a crater. Shadow floated down and laughed at bardock, who was back in his base form and on his hands and knees. Shadow walked forward as his super form wore off and placed a foot on Bardock's head, slamming the saiyan to the ground. Shadow: Bow filthy monkey, and know that it was I, the ultimate life form, who bested you in combat. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3s2Ksz7rpck Shadow was suddenly was thrown back by a aura of power at bardock stood up and started yelling, powering up as he did so. Yelling more, bardock went super saiyan once more. Then went super saiyan 2. Shadow: The hell? what is this? Bardock: NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A SAIYAN'S POWER!!!! Shadow wiped out the chaos emeralds the started powering up as well, yelling. Both warriors where climbing to new heights. Shadow turned into super shadow once more, and the chaos emeralds grew in size. Shadow glowed brightly as he turned into hyper shadow. Bardock's hair grew longer, and reaching down to he feet as his eyebrows disappeared. He was a super saiyan 3. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_SxVtf6Nk0 Hyper shadow suddenly kicked bardock up, launching him into space. Shadow flew up after him and slammed bardock with his fists. Bardock released a energy pulse from his body launching Shadow back as his fist turned blue. Bardock flew after shadow and punched him with the energized fist before blasting him point blank. Shadow flew down before flying back up and kicking bardock onto the moon. Bardock looked up as Shadow spin-dashed into him. Bardock managed to kick Shadow away before looking down at the tear in his armor. Bardock suddenly fell to his knees. He was struggling to maintain super saiyan 3. Shadow glowed red as he grabbed bardock and flew back to earth. Shadow punched bardock multiple times before yelling two words. Shadow: CHAOS...BLAST!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kTBbTSjZpI The chaos blast overtook the entire green hill zone, bardock yelling in pain. When the blast ended all that remained of green hill was a crater and two rings. Shadow landed as his hyper form wore off. He walked over to his inhibitor rings and put them back on, smirking. Shadow: I warned you didn't I? I'm the worlds ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog! The results AND THE WINNER IS: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!!Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs